Zorc Necrophades (manga)
Zorc Necrophades (ゾーク・ネクロファデス Zōku Nekurofadesu) is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This is the original depiction of Zorc Necrophades. In the bunkoban, the appendage between his legs is made spiral around him, rather than point out suggestively, due to its resemblance to a phallus. Biography Zorc Necrophades, the self-proclaimed "ruler of the Afterworld", was born eons before the Millennium Items were originally created, by his own claim, from the darkness in the hearts of people, and is referred to as the god of the Underworld by Bakura, King of Thieves. He was summoned by Akhenaden who brought all seven Millennium Items together in an underground crypt in Kul Elna village 3000 years previous in order to be resurrected with the power of the newly made Millennium Items. Zorc infused a shard of his soul within Akhenaden, creating Dark Priest Zorc. Zorc attempted to destroy the world, but was stopped by Atem. Atem sacrificed his life by sealing himself and Zorc (both his soul and that of Akhenaden) within the Millennium Puzzle. Zorc managed to live on by sealing a fragment of his soul within the Millennium Ring. Also, during an unspecified point in time, Thief King Bakura also seals his soul in the Millennium Ring, with both souls merging together to form Dark Bakura. Zorc later resurfaces when he possesses Ryo Bakura as the villain Dark Bakura wishing to obtain all seven Millennium Items in order to resurrect himself. Eventually, when Atem wished to regain his memories, Dark Bakura turned the event into a Shadow Game played in the world of the Pharaoh's memories, known as the Shadow RPG, attempting to release Zorc's full self from the Millennium Puzzle, giving him a second chance to destroy the world. Zorc was once again resurrected by Thief Bakura and Akhenaden following the events of the past. Unbeknownst to Zorc, his awakening had triggered that of Hasan, who protected the Pharaoh. They were transported above ground to battle. In this second face-off, Zorc easily decimated the forces of Egypt, resisting the attempts to stop him. Siamun next stood in Zorc's way, calling forth Exodia, who managed to destroy Zorc's legion of the undead, to battle Zorc. In sheer power, even Zorc was matched by the Forbidden One, and the fight initially seemed even. But Zorc's power was drawn from darkness itself, while Exodia drew its strength from Siamun, and Zorc ultimately dispatched Exodia, killing Siamun as well. He also slew both Shada and Hasan as they protected the Pharaoh. At that point, Yugi Mutou, Katsuya Jonouchi, Anzu Mazaki, and Hiroto Honda arrived, having discovered the Pharaoh's true name. They Summoned monsters to attack Zorc but Zorc dispatched them with ease. Anzu then got the idea to cause the Pharaoh's name to appear on a cartouche she'd given him. As they did, Zorc tried to destroy them but was too late and the Pharaoh re-learned his name - Atem. Atem summoned all three Egyptian Gods, and fused them together into The Creator God of Light, Horakhty. Zorc was horrified that Atem had summoned the "ultimate God", and he was consumed by Horakhty's attack, destroying both him and Dark Bakura for good. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) characters